


Welcome Home!

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromatherapy, Changing expectations, Consent is everything!, Considerate Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Homecoming, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, We all need a Yuuri, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov, best boyfriend ever, sweet yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor has been away on modeling contracts and Yuuri has been taking care of Makkachin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of sex and consent towards the end. I left it rated for general audiences because it was just discussion and not in depth.

* * *

Victor sometimes had to leave town for his modeling jobs and, although these made for interesting vlogs to add to his channel, it also meant time away from his new boyfriend Yuuri. Of course, that same boyfriend volunteered to watch Makkachin. As Victor left in a whirlwind, he gave Yuuri his extra house key in case he forgot anything.

**Yuu-chan/ Just come straight up to your apartment. I’ve already brought Makka home and I know your exhausted.**

**Vitya/ Thank you! You’re the most thoughtful boyfriend!!! I wish I could have taken you with me!!!!!**

And maybe Yuuri studied the increasing exclamation marks with fond amusement.

**Yuu-chan/ But then, who would watch after Makka?**

_Good question._ His favorite, most best choice for dog sitter was Yuuri. He knew Yuuri would treat Makka like his own...and Vicchan was spoiled with love.

Victor’s keys jangled as he unlocked the door, and as the door opened, he gasped. The flicker of candlelight was what caught his eye first. He pushed the door further open, and took in the scene before him. Rose petals were spread out across the sofa and along the floor. Candles were everywhere. And Yuuri was in the kitchen wearing the cutest apron over his pajamas while he cooked.

“Yuuuriiii!” he squealed, catching his boyfriend’s blush as he ducked down. He heard puppy nails clicking the floor and knelt to greet his and Yuuri’s dogs, whispering words of love as he scratched behind their ears. Once satisfied, Makka getting in a few good licks, they both retreated to the larger poodle’s bed.

Yuuri fluttered, watching Victor with worried eyes, before he asked, “H-hi...is this okay? I can clean it up if you don’t like the mess. I just...I wanted you to come home and be able to rest.”

“Oh, Yuuri, this...this is over the top wonderful.” He gave Yuuri a knowing look before adding, “This is something I would do...but no one has ever done this for me.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Yuuri murmured shyly. He ducked back into the kitchen and focused on what he was preparing.

Victor nosed his way in behind his boyfriend, slipping his arms around him. “Need help?”

“No, but if you want to take a shower and relax, I made sure your favorite shower bombs are stocked up. Dinner should be ready by the time you’re out.”

Victor squealed, hugging him from behind. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

Yuuri chuckled, stirring his pot. “I don’t know about all that...but I did miss you.” He tilted his chin for a kiss and Victor happily gave it.

Victor dragged his suitcase back towards his room, thinking about what he needed to do the next day, looking at the bed and blinking. Not only was his bed turned back with rose petals, but the linens were changed out and refreshed. “I repeat. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” he called out, running his fingers over the fresh cotton sheets. He remembered talking for an hour about how he loved the feel of clean cotton sheets, how it made him feel relaxed and he slept so peacefully. He found his pajamas and robe folded and ready to go into the bathroom with him.

He crossed back through the studio hugging the clean pajamas to his chest and waved at Yuuri before ducking into the bathroom. He smiled as he listened to Yuuri humming as he chopped veggies. _I should get him to do a cooking vlog like Jun._

Inside the bathroom, he noticed the towel warmer was on and the small room was warm and inviting. He started the shower, unwrapping and setting a lavender [ shower bomb ](https://www.rinsesoap.com/Lavender-Shower-Bomb_p_316.html) in a dish and sprinkling it with water. By the time he undressed and stepped in the shower, the relaxing scent began filling the space. He made a note to buy a pack of [ sweet orange ](https://www.rinsesoap.com/Sweet-Orange-Shower-Bomb_p_807.html) bombs for Yuuri’s anxiety.

He simply stood in the steamy shower at first and then a giggle erupted. There was something intimate about this entire experience. Yuuri changing out and washing his linens (Victor had noticed the laundry hamper was empty). Yuuri cooking for him in his kitchen. Showering with Yuuri in the house. They hadn’t even seen each other naked. The closest they came to sleeping together was falling asleep during a movie. He remembered Yuuri gently waking him up and sending him to bed as he let himself out.

_I need more movie nights with Yuuri._

He finally exited the shower and dried off, giggling once more as a shiver overtook him. As he pulled on his pajamas and robe, he thought about how their relationship was moving slowly but it had more depth. It seemed in the past, he rushed towards sex because he thought that was what defined intimacy. With Yuuri, he was learning how intimacy came in the little things.

And Yuuri respected his space so much. He didn’t become insecure because Victor needed down time. He does sometimes offer to bring him takeout or a home cooked meal. Once, he brought over some tea while he was under the weather. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

Victor rejoined said boyfriend in the kitchen/dining space and found two bowls laid out with rice, pork, eggs, a sprinkle of green onions. It smelled divine.

“What did you make for us?”

“Katsudon. It’s my favorite. High in calories so I can’t eat it often but I suspect you haven’t eaten much while you traveled.”

Victor huffed at that analysis. “Guilty. I hate eating alone when I’m out.” He smiled as Yuuri held his chair for him and seated him. He took the napkin and laid it across his lap while Yuuri took the chair across from him. They spoke their blessing over their food in unison. _Itadakimasu_.

Victor took his first bite. He closed his eyes and savored all of his flavors together. “Oh, Yuuri. This...is amazing. In Russia, we’d say _vkusno_!”

“What does that mean?” he asked with a shy smile.

Victor giggled and shrugged. “Delicious, of course.”

“My mother’s is better. Maybe...once I get a long rest, I can take you to meet them.” He glanced away, a bashful blush creeping up on his cheeks.

The Russian smiled fondly. “I’d love to. I haven’t been to an onsen.”

“You become spoiled to it real quick,” Yuuri answered with a grin.

Victor took another bite and hummed before answering, “I already feel spoiled. You take such good care of me.”

“I guess the shower was good?” the other asked, his hand going back behind his neck, a fresh blush blooming on his cheeks.

Victor nodded as he answered, “Mmmmhmmm...I feel so much better. Maybe we can cuddle after dinner.”

“O-Okay. I wasn’t sure if you’d be up to it.”

Victor leaned forward, his voice turning sultry. “Up to what, my Yuuri?”

Those brown eyes went wide, and that blush went bright red as Yuuri began to flap his hands. “Ummm...ummm...just a movie?” he squeaked.

Victor chuckled warmly. “A movie sounds perfect.”

  
  


After dinner, they cleaned up the dishes together, Yuuri dobbing bubbles onto Victor’s nose and Victor bumping him with his hip until the chore was done. Then they retired to the sofa, a green throw pulled up over them while they watched “Pretty Woman” with Japanese subs.

At the end of the movie, Victor threw his arms up dramatically. “Would you rescue me in a limo, Yuuri?”

The Japanese skater snorted. “You would never need to be rescued.”

Victor thought about his past life. Maybe at one time he needed rescuing, or thought he did. But he preferred the give and take he had with Yuuri over the unbalanced relationships in his past. “Thank you. I appreciate that you see me that way.”

Yuuri smoothed his hair out of his face. “Of course I do. You’re amazing.”

It was Victor’s turn to blush, even as he covered his face. “Yuuuriiiii!”

The younger man laughed warmly. Glancing at his phone, he sighed. “I should go.”

Those blue eyes fluttered open. “Go?”

“Yes...practice comes early and you need your rest.”

Victor held his eyes, glancing around the room. He had assumed Yuuri planned to stay the night. “You’re not staying.”

Yuuri tilted his head as he regarded his boyfriend. “We’ve never talked about that.”

“But you...did all this,” Victor declared, spreading his arms wide at the romantic scene Yuuri laid out before him.

“I did...but I would never expect...Vitya, I’m not that kind of guy.”

The Russian processed those words. “I...don’t know what that means.”

“I don’t assume. Consent is very important to me. And sex...that takes planning and talking.”

_Oh, wow. Okay._ Victor blinked rapidly as he focused on Yuuri’s words. “I...always just fell into bed with someone,” he said softly.

Yuuri smoothed his hair out, holding his eyes. “And that’s okay. I’m...what’s the word...demisexual? I need...time. I can count my partners on one hand with fingers left over. Is that okay?”

Victor nodded before he realized words would be better. “Of course it’s okay. I’ve just never...most guys always want something for...all of this.” He waved his hands around the room. “You even freshened up my bed.”

“I admit, that may have crossed a line with the bed...but I simply wanted to take care of you. I remembered you said you liked clean cotton sheets, so I made sure you had them. I would never ask for something just for showing you I cared. That...would be selfish.”

Victor held his eyes for a long time before nodding once again. “You...are surprising. I think...you get used to being taken advantage of.”

“I’m sorry. You should never be used to being taken advantage of and that isn’t something you’ll get from me. I may...move too slow. If...just talk to me.”

“I will. Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Are we good?”

Victor nodded, leaning forward to brush their lips together. He smiled as Yuuri leaned in to kiss him a little longer. I’ve never even had your tongue in my mouth. Why did I think you were ready to sleep with me? “Good night,” he whispered as their lips parted.

“Good night.” Turning, he called Vicchan to him. “Let’s go home, Vicchan. Vitya needs to sleep.” The little poodle barked, and bounced as Yuuri connected his leash. With a wave, he let himself out.

Victor hugged himself, a soft smile on his lips. “He respects me. And himself. Wow!” Makka now bereft of her bedmate now crawled onto the sofa and into Victor’s lap. “Goofy. You’re not a lapdog!” The poodle laid back on her back, her tongue lolling, her tail thumping happily. “Spoiled!” He scratched the dog’s ears before pressing a kiss into her curls. “Let’s go to bed.”

Crawling into bed, he smiled once more as the scent of [ lavender linen spray ](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/lavender-vanilla-pillow-mist-023531114.html?gclid=CjwKCAiA27LvBRB0EiwAPc8XWU4X7dnMDWAEIAYuK-z63n7L2St5GoQAsh3yHL2N5qh16_lVx9UufRoCVdgQAvD_BwE&ef_id=CjwKCAiA27LvBRB0EiwAPc8XWU4X7dnMDWAEIAYuK-z63n7L2St5GoQAsh3yHL2N5qh16_lVx9UufRoCVdgQAvD_BwE:G:s&cm_mcc=GooglePLA-_-Paid-Search-_-G_Brand_Shopping_Aromatherapy_Low-_-G_Brand_Shopping_Aromatherapy_Low_Top%20Products&s_kwcid=AL!5233!3!254006556870!!!g!!) hit him. “You think of everything, my Yuuri.” Turning to Makka who was now finding her way into the perfect spot, he added, “Did you know that my Yuuri is the best boyfriend ever?”

Makka barked in agreement. Victor snuggled into the bedding, a happy smile on his lips. _One day, Yuuri won’t be going home at the end of the day._

  
  


* * *

  
  


NOTES:

In case you need a refresher, this is the layout of Victor’s [ apartment ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/b0/80/e1b08012eef50bd73f0de27d01d38c00.png). Maybe the next story, we can see Yuuri’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the alternative title for this story was "Best. Boyfriend. Ever." We all deserve a little pampering and that should never come with the expectation of sex.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Is there something you're hoping to see for future segments?


End file.
